


Holy, the baby wolf

by SummerFairy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerFairy/pseuds/SummerFairy
Summary: Cloud found a dying baby wolf on the road in a forest during a delivery. He brought him to a veterinarian who succeeded to save him, giving back the animal to Cloud after few weeks.Now Cloud is taking care of the little one without saying anything to his family...





	1. Holy, the baby wolf 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Final Fantasy VII and its characters belong to Square Enix.  
> Author note : I think I reached a new level of cuteness in this one, brace yourself! lol  
> I was inspired by a fanart about Cloud holding a wolf (or dog?) in his sweater who was licking Tifa's finger. A really well-done fanart, and it wasn't difficult to imagine a story from it. I wasn't able to find the author's name of this fanart, if you know it, please tell me so I can credit him/her.  
> Read and review ;)  
> Takes place several months after the end of Advent Children Complete.

Cloud was on his way back in a dirty road in the middle of the forest, his delivery done. Suddenly he was forced to stop Fenrir and slammed on the brakes. If it wasn't for his mako infused eyes, he wouldn't have noticed that something was on the middle of the road and would have run over it.  
On a closer look the thing was a little animal trying to reach the other side of the road. Cloud had noticed earlier a dead wolf on the side of the road with her babies also dead by her side, it was a disgusting view, the poor animals seemed to have been killed.  
Cloud took off his bike and approached the little survivor, a new born baby like that will die soon as well. Cloud frown and remembered a veterinarian clinic in Kalm. In no time he picked the tiny ball of fur, put it in his sweater and raced towards Kalm.

He was now waiting in the clinic, the veterinarian surprised when Cloud handed him the baby wolf.  
"Well that baby is malnourished, and his right front paw is broken, I don't think he will live more that a week. I'm sorry."  
"I see... but can't you try to feed him and to do something for his paw? I noticed you have a nursery, can I let him in your care?"  
"Well it's not free you know, do you have enough to pay for that?"  
Cloud send the veterinarian a death glare "Yeah I can pay don't worry."  
"But there are few chances he will survive you know..."  
"I understood what you said, just try."

With that Cloud left and every day he made a stop to Kalm after his deliveries to checked on the little baby. At first the veterinarian frowned at him but soon was ok with the daily visits.  
A week after, the baby wasn't dead yet and seemed to be better. Two weeks after, the veterinarian was happy to announced he was saved.  
"Really Mr Strife, it's a holy miracle, I have never seen a newborn baby survived his mother's death. Oh and I forgot to tell you it's a female not a male."  
Cloud smiled at the man, who was at first unsympathetic but finally had used his skill to save the baby wolf.  
"Thank you. Do you mind to take care of him...no her... a little longer?"  
"Ok but no more than two weeks, I can't keep an animal more than one month, my clinic is full you know. You have two weeks left to find a solution."  
"Ok, thank you. That baby still need to be taken care of? I can't put her back in the forest?"  
"Definitely not, she can't defend herself."  
With that Cloud left and again arrived late at Seventh Heaven, like the past two weeks, to Tifa's dismay.

He had decided to settle the baby wolf in Aeris's church, providing blanket, and feeding her usually before and after his deliveries. It wasn't easy nor convenient for Cloud but he was doing his best, the use of a feeding bottle was new to him. He was lucky enough the clinic gave him a feeding bottle and some specific milk for animals.  
Sometimes he brought her home in the garage late at night and leaving with her in the early morning so that Tifa and the kids will not notice the little baby.  
But of course it couldn't last long. Eventually Denzel found out Cloud's secret and soon after Marlene. They both were all AAHH and OOHH at the cute baby and were more than glad to help Cloud in feeding her.  
They promised not to speak to Tifa about the occasional stay of an animal in the garage of Seventh Heaven.

Slowly but surely winter was approaching and Cloud didn't know what to do, the church was colder and colder with every passing day, and not a place for a baby wolf.

One evening, a snowstorm alert made Cloud go frantic inside and worry sick for his little wolf.  
"We're gonna have a snowstorm this night, I hope there wouldn't be too much damages in Edge tomorrow." said a slightly worried Tifa while serving food for her family.  
"It can be really dangerous, isn't it?" said a stern Denzel.  
"Don't worry Denzel, Seventh Heaven will be ok, it's safe here."  
"What about animals?" said Marlene.  
Cloud gave her a death look.  
"Hee?? well I guess most of them are clever enough to find a shelter." answered Tifa, even not sure as to why Marlene asked that.  
"What about baby animals?" continued Denzel.  
"They have parents and older ones who protect them." said Tifa, raising an eyebrow at the two children.  
"If they haven't, they may die?" insisted Marlene.  
Cloud was growing more and more upset, he knew what they were trying to say to him. And sure enough in no time Marlene will be scolding him and reveal his secret.  
Tifa noticed something was going on between the kids and Cloud, who was fidgeting awkwardly and saying nothing.  
"Tifa, do you like animals? If you could save one, would you do it?" asked Denzel.  
"Yeah of course. I like animals, I had a cat when I was a little girl. Why do you ask?"  
"Just to know..."  
"But when you saved one, you have to take care of it afterward, otherwise it's useless!" exploded Marlene.  
"Marlene!" Cloud's booming voice echoed in the room. It was rare to hear him scold the child.  
Marlene shrank on her chair but gave him a dirty look.  
Tifa observed the exchange attentively and finally was out of patience.  
"The three of you stop that, what's going on?"  
Silence answered her.  
Cloud stood of his chair and finally said "I'm sorry Tifa, I have to go."  
He was on his way to the garage when Tifa called him.  
"Wait! There is a storm coming at us!"  
"We have to save her Tifa." pleaded Denzel, grabbing Tifa's arm.  
"What? Who??"  
"Holy!" yelled Marlene.  
"It's ok, I won't be gone for too long." said Cloud.  
"Hold on! Will you tell me what's going on Cloud??" she followed him in the garage.  
He sighed, he couldn't hide anymore the existence of the baby wolf to Tifa. He wasn't at ease because he knew she is going to be sad when she is going to realize he lied to her. He turned to her, he had to explain himself now or she would be mad at him.  
"A baby I found on the road during a delivery, I let her in Aeris's church thinking it would be ok but with the snowstorm she will be freezing cold... I have to go check on her."  
Cloud sighed again, waiting for Tifa's reaction.  
"I don't want her to die." whined Marlene.  
"Nor me, I want to play with her again." continued Denzel.

Tifa was upset to say the least to have been left out of the whole story.  
"Ok, I understand, but what is Holy?? A cat? And Cloud you named it after Aeris's materia?? Why no one told me anything??" she sent daggers with her eyes at Cloud who visibly flinched.  
"But Tifa, you already said we weren't allowed to have a pet because of the bar." said Denzel.  
"It's not a reason! I still want to know what's going on!"  
"Tifa, can Cloud bring her home just for tonight, please?" asked Marlene with her puppy dog eyes.  
She sighed, just what can she do against the three of them?  
"Yeah, yeah, ok bring it here. The garage will be ok for you?"  
"Yes!" both child answered her.  
"Thanks Teef, I'm going" said Cloud.  
"Wait, I'm coming with you. And you didn't answered, is Holy a cat?"  
"Well not really..."  
"Oh I see, a dog?"  
"Not quite..."  
"Cloud!! Spill it!" she always has patience with him but sometimes, just sometimes, it was not enough.  
"It's a baby wolf." he said sheepishly. Tifa was left speechless. Did she hear well? A wolf?  
"Hu, Cloud, of all the things you could have pick up on the road, you picked a wolf??"  
"I didn't choose it, it just happened, I almost ran on her with Fenrir, she was in the middle of the road.... you're sure you want to come?"  
She glared at him "Yes I'm coming, let's go pick up your wolf, silly boy!"  
He felt relieved she didn't take the news too badly. He smiled at her : "Thank you."  
"Marlene, Denzel, you stay here, we won't be long."said Tifa to the two kids who nodded at her.

When they arrived, stray dogs succeeded to enter the church in order to protect themselves from the upcoming snowstorm. Tifa kicked them all out of the church in less than two minutes.  
Cloud panicked seeing no trace of Holy, scared the dogs had attacked her and ate her.  
"Shit! Where is she? Marlene is right, I'm the worst, why saving her two months ago if it was to let her die now?"  
"Cloud, calm down, go search around the church, I'm looking inside. She can't have been gone far if she is just a baby but those dogs may have scared her away."  
Tifa searched between the wooden benches, looked into the pool of water, into the lilies, under the multiple broken pillars but to no avail.  
When she finally sat on a rock in the far end of the church she noticed some grey fur between the crack of a nearby rock.  
"Hee?? What is that? Do rocks have fur?" She looked closer only to notice something was hiding inside it.  
"Oh? Could it be what I'm searching for?" She bend in front of the rock and saw two yellow eyes watching her back.  
"Are you Holy? Maybe I found you." She put her gloved hand in the cavity and was rewarded with a growl, or what should have been a growl but was more like a whine.  
"You're scared, aren't you? Will you come with me?" She again tried to have a hold on the little bundle but she only had some tiny bites on her glove. The little animal retreating herself more and more at the back of her hole. Tifa frowned.  
"Cloud! I found something, come here please!" She called him since he was still searching outside the church.  
Tifa looked back at the rock with the fur and smirked at her idea. She poked at the fur, hearing some little complaining noises. "Hehe, if you want me to stop you have to go out of your hole."  
Tifa poked harder and put her other hand inside the hole, finally grabbing the little bundle and withdrew it from her hiding place. The poor little thing was munching on Tifa's glove with all her might but it was useless, Tifa was holding her firmly.  
"Ah, caught you!!" Tifa petted the fur to check if there was blood but the little thing didn't seem injured to her relief. Tifa lifted her arm high to have a good look, Holy in her palm munching on the glove and with her tail going back and forth, her four paws hanging in the air between Tifa's fingers.  
"Well, you're a cute thing for sure!" Tifa laughed at the tiny baby wolf.  
Cloud arrived seeing Tifa sitting on a rock, holding a very lively Holy high above her head, the light of the moon shining on them both. His heart missed a beat at the beautiful view, it made him think about ancient powerful deity with an animal, the serene atmosphere of the church only intensified the feeling.

Regaining his senses, he raced toward her.  
"Tifa! you found her!"  
Tifa lowered her arm and Cloud stroke Holy's fur.  
"You scared me you know. You're ok? Here, come with me."  
"She doesn't seem injured, don't worry."  
He petted her to calm the little wolf who didn't appreciate Tifa forceful manner at grabbing her out of her hiding place and was still trying to tore her glove. Cloud took her gently and Tifa watched mesmerized at Cloud's interaction with Holy. The little thing was now purring in his arms, licking Cloud's cheek and he seemed delighted.  
"That thing is completely tamed, I thought we were searching for a wild animal!" to say she was surprised was an understatement.  
"It's still a wolf Tifa."  
"Currently I'm just seeing a cute little bundle of fur who like to be pet!" Tifa laughed at him.  
"Well, it's only a baby... Here Tifa, I introduce you Holy. And Holy it's Tifa, you're gonna be nice with her, ok?"  
Tifa pet Holy's grey fur and was glad she didn't try to munch on her glove this time.

"Let's go home" Cloud efficiently put Holy inside his sweater, zipping it so that she was well secured. Tifa rose an eyebrow at him "You're going to drive Fenrir like that?"  
"Yes of course, don't worry, she is quiet when I'm driving."  
"That's not the first time you carry her like that, do you?"  
"Well, no..."  
"You really kept your secret from me... I should be angry at you, you know."  
"Ah, well... Tifa... I knew you didn't want a pet... so... and I didn't really plan to adopt her either... well... sorry, I didn't want to lie to you."  
Tifa rolled her eyes, he was so embarrassed and cute and unnerving at the same time, she couldn't stay mad at him.  
"It's ok. And it's not that I don't like animals but with a bar restaurant it's no good. And a wolf is usually not a pet. But I think we can still accommodate a little place for Holy, I'm not going to let such a cute thing outside in the cold, am I?" Tifa stroke gently Holy on her head and she seemed to like it, licking Tifa's hand in return, without the glove it was better.  
"Thank you Tifa." He smiled shyly at her which rewarded him with a kiss on his cheek.  
"Let's go home. Marlene and Denzel must be worried by now."  
"Sure."


	2. Holy, the baby wolf 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Final Fantasy VII and its characters belong to Square Enix.
> 
> Author note : the second chapter! I don't really know where I am going with this story! 
> 
> Also I'm searching for a beta reader (yeah, because bad grammar and all *cry*) so if you are interested, feel free to contact me. I'm nice and I don't bite, promise!!  
> Thank you! ;)

They soon arrived in Seventh Heaven where Marlene and Denzel were impatiently waiting, dashing in the garage as soon as they heard Fenrir approaching.  
Both Tifa and Cloud were drenched because of the snow that had begun to fall on Edge.  
The kids breathed a sigh of relief when they noticed Holy tucked into Cloud's sweater.  
"How is she?" asked Marlene.  
"Fine, don't worry" answered Cloud with a warm smile.  
"Welcome in our home Holy!" said a happy Denzel, patting Holy on her head.  
"Cloud, you're all wet, she's gonna catch a cold, you have to dry her!" pointed Marlene.  
Tifa almost snorted at her comment.  
"We're all gonna catch a cold if we don't dry ourself! It's chilling in here, everyone in the house!" said a dripping wet and not too happy Tifa.  
The kids obeyed instantly but Cloud hesitated and caught Tifa's eyes, she took his hand.  
"Come on."  
"What about Holy? Didn't you say the garage would be for her?"  
"Well, she can stay in your room. It's fine as long as she doesn't come into the bar and the kitchen."  
He nodded at her. She took a step closer to him and sniffed at him. "You smell the beast... your pet too. Both of you go take a shower before I allow you to stay in this house." She almost laughed at his embarrassed face.  
"Ah... you're right."

Cloud went in the bathroom with Holy in his arms, he wasn't sure if wolves like water or not. He had his answer quickly, it was a no. Wolves don't like water at all... at least this one doesn't.

Giving a shower to a baby wolf didn't seem to be easy from all the noises Tifa was hearing right now. Soon she even heard Cloud cursed and yelled at his new pet. Tifa sweat-dropped, Marlene and Denzel in awe at hearing the all too calm, cool and collected Cloud cursed like that.  
Tifa really restrained herself from laughing. Marlene and Denzel exchanged glances between the bathroom's door and Tifa.  
"Do you think we should help him?" asked Denzel.  
"Well... no." Tifa answered with a sadistic smile.  
She continued to dry her hair with the towel in her hand, waiting for Cloud to come out so she could take a shower... but it seemed she would have to wait a long time.

After a good amount of cursing from Cloud and a good amount of wolfy complaining noises, the situation seemed under control. Tifa who was beginning to be cold finally knocked on the door.  
"Cloud, are you finished?"  
"Not yet, wait a minute please." Again some wolfy whines came from the door and finally it was quiet. "It's ok you can come in if you want."  
Tifa opened the door slowly, ready to face a messy battlefield... and it was indeed a total mess in the bathroom. Water was splashed everywhere, puddles on the floor, even the clean towels in the back corner of the bathroom were completely drenched.  
Tifa winced, her eyes fell on Cloud who was crouched on the floor trying to keep his grasp on Holy, his hair was a greater mess than usual, his body still wet and his clean boxer, which he just put on was already wet as well. He turned to Tifa with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, I will clean, promise!" She sighed.  
Marlene and Denzel went into the bathroom to help Cloud with Holy. Marlene giggled commenting that Holy was like a cat with a hatred for water. Denzel who wanted to help his hero, currently in a pinch because of a tiny baby wolf, went downstairs to pick up a squeegee to clean the bathroom.  
Marlene helped Cloud securing the baby in a towel. Tifa was watching tenderly the scene in front of her. Finally Cloud left the bathroom and was standing in the corridor.

Holy was still trying to escape Cloud's grasp and was almost succeeding. Tifa knew as soon as she will be on the floor she would shake herself and would splash water everywhere.  
"Come here you little devil!" She grabbed her by the collar, to Cloud's worries, and brought her to his room.  
"Tifa, wait! You're gonna hurt her!"  
"No, don't worry, whether it's cats or dogs or wolves, it's the same. Mothers carry their babies like that, it's not hurtful for them."  
She was holding a very quiet Holy to Cloud. The baby wolf, thinking she was held by her mom, wasn't moving an inch in Tifa's grasp.  
"See! Bring a towel and dry her well."  
Cloud ran with a towel in his hands and dry the grey fur while Tifa was holding her.  
"Ok, I think you can let go of her now." he said.  
"Mmmh, do you have a used sweater?"  
"What?"  
"A sweater you already wore. When you bring a pet in a new house, you have to let him with one of your clothes with your odour on it to reassure him."  
"I didn't know that... Here, it's my T-shirt."  
Tifa took the T-shirt, wrapped Holy in it and settled her on his bed.  
"Holy, you stay here with Cloud, ok?" The baby wolf whined and put her head between her paws.  
Tifa turned to Cloud with a triumphant smile on her lips. Cloud for his part was standing in the middle of his room, wide eyed at Tifa's expertise about pet, hair dripping wet, drop of water running on his body. He felt stupid.  
Tifa eyed him from head to toe thinking a half naked dripping wet Cloud was a sexy view. She closed the distance between them, took her towel that was around her shoulders and began to dry his hair gently. Cloud didn't move and watched her attentively. Their intimate moment was interrupted by the kids who wanted to see Holy.

"Cloud, is she ok?" asked Denzel first.  
"She is all clean, we can play with her now Tifa?" continued Marlene.  
"Don't annoy her too much, she need to rest and to get used to her new home. You will have all the time you want tomorrow to play with her. For now, just say goodnight to her and go to bed, it's late, ok? And thanks for cleaning the bathroom you two."  
"Ok!" they answered at the same time. They stood in front of Holy, petted her for five more minutes and went to their bedroom.  
Cloud was still frozen, his eyes glued on Tifa.  
She planted herself in front of him, put her arms around his shoulders and whispered in his ear : "I have milk in the fridge if you want to feed her. Goodnight Cloud." She left a light kiss on his cheek and headed back to her own room. She gave up on her hot shower considering there were no dry towels left in the house.

Cloud who had recovered from Tifa's closeness, went to the kitchen to give food to Holy. He came back to his bed and watched her lick the bowl of milk he gave her.  
Cloud realized that, once again, Tifa was the woman of the situation, she knew how to handle any situation thrown at her, it amazed him. He didn't know how to express his gratitude to her, she was always here, always caring, always comprehensive with him. He even didn't thank her properly for her help, she was the one who found Holy, she was the one who handle the baby with easiness.  
He sighed, he did felt like an idiot.

After being sure Holy was well settled and was not going to escape, Cloud went to Tifa's bedroom.  
He noticed the light was still on. He pushed the door slightly.  
"Hey, can I come in?"  
"Sure."  
She was in her pyjamas, reading a book. He sat on her bed.  
"Tifa, I'm sorry I didn't let you know about Holy. And thank you for coming with me to search for her by this weather."  
"No big deal, I can't blame you for being a kind person... but you can talk to me you know... I mean you can rely on me..."  
She was trying to hide her uneasiness at him not trusting her enough to share his secret with her. She sighed, she wasn't able to force a smile on her face at the moment.  
She was still cold and shivering from their earlier trip in the snow, it didn't go unnoticed to Cloud's keen eyes.  
"Hey, you're alright?"  
"Just cold... since Holy is finally settled in your room and that everyone in this house is no longer worried about that baby wolf, I think I'm gonna sleep." She closed her book.  
"Tifa..." He shifted his position to sat right next to her and gently hugged her, rubbing her back to warm her a little.  
Her breath caught in her throat at the sudden embrace. She was feeling the warmth radiating from his body, it was wonderful... but she knew it wouldn't last long, Cloud was Cloud after all. She indulged herself to bath in his warmth, holding him and keeping him close to her, as if to say she didn't want this moment to end. And surprisingly enough he indulged himself in their embrace as well.  
"I like it when you're all nice with me like that." she whispered.  
"Usually I'm not nice with you?"  
"It's not you're not nice, you're just... not here at all." she confessed.  
He felt a pang in his heart at her comment.  
"I wasn't here, I know... but now I'm, so it will be all right."  
"You promised?"  
"Yes, I promised, Tifa. I will be here for you and the kids from now on." He smiled at the idea of her asking again a promise from him. But this one he was more than willing to make ; he already had made it to himself.  
She held onto him tighter, wanting time to freeze for a moment.  
He kissed her temple and her cheek. "Goodnight Teef."  
"Goodnight to you too. You're careful with Holy, I don't want to find her tomorrow morning in another place than your room."  
"Mmmh, understood." he nodded at her and left her room quietly.


End file.
